Take A Risk
by Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley
Summary: He's her brothers bestfriend, and shes Very protected by her brother. But Troy and Gabriella cant help falling for eachother, eventhough its against her brthers wishes. So they just dont tell him about it. No harm done right? Wrong, lots of harm done.
1. Gabriella Anne Montez

**I know I shouldn't be making another story, but I just wanted to do this, because a few people have done a story like this and I want to do one like it, but it will obviously be different storylines in the chapters. The only reason, I am making this story is because I deleted 'Fighting Over Him' i'm not getting much inspiration on it and I've been thinking on deleting it for awhile now, so please understand. I am still doing See You Again and Outside Looking In, because they are my most popular stories on here. **

16 year old Gabriella Anne Montez, got out one of her families family cars, yes I said _one_ of them. You see I have a very big family, unluckily for me there are only 4 girls including my mother, I has 2 sisters and like 6 brothers. I hates being in a big family, they are always so in your business especially the brothers. Try having 6 brothers, 5 older and 1 younger, all going on at you about how all the boys in this world, are bad for me and won't treat me right. I guess I should introduce to the family before we start right? Right.

Okay so first there is, Athena- Marie, 23, She has dark brown hair and eyes like Me and our mother. she dropped out of college in her senior year, to become a full time mom, yeah that's right, she has a child, Lana- Marie, she's 2 years old. Athena got pregnant, by her boyfriend and now fiancé, Mark Davidson, they have been together since High School and are set to marry in July 2009.

And second there is, Lucas, he's 20 and a junior in college at the minute, he attends U Of A, so he can live at home, to keep an eye on Me and the other two girls. He has brown hair and eyes, like our parents. He has a girlfriend, Tania, at the minute, but that will change by next week, he's quite a ladies man, although he is always warning Me about them.

Then there is Johnny and Timmy, both 19, identical twins, although Timmy is 2 minutes younger and has a small scar above his right eyebrow, from when Johnny and him were fighting when they were younger. They both have brown hair and eyes, like our parents, although, Johnny dyes his hair light brown. They both have girlfriends at the minute, Timmy will probably stick with his, where as Johnny is more like, Lucas, a player.

Next there is Kevin, 17, fifth eldest, and the most annoying of them all, he's a Junior at East High and tries to keep Me away from any moving Male Mammal. He has brown hair and eyes like everyone has in our family, and actually likes his appearance. Plays on the basketball team and is a jock. Hates to be ignored and if you don't listen to him or disobey him, he gets kinda angry. Okay really angry, he has a few anger problems.

Then there is Me, Gabriella and Matt, we're both 16 and twins, although he is 1 minute and 33 seconds older, and has to remind me of it constantly, he's always trying to protect me form all boys at school, and finds it easy as we're in nearly all the same classes, much to my dismay. I have long curly, very dark brown hair, its almost black, while he has dark brown hair, almost black too and we both have dark brown eyes, although mine are darker, they're the darkest out of all of us.

And then there is, Nicole, she's 15, a Freshman at East High, she tries to be to much of a stuck up bitch if you ask me. She's on the freshman Cheerleading squad, and gets around with most of the guys, in Her grade and the grade above. She has naturally Dark brown hair like the rest of us, but she dyes it bleach blonde, mom doesn't approve, neither do any of our brothers, but she gets away with it, unlike me. She's more girly than me, although I can be a girl when I wanna be.

Now Last but probably not least, there is Tyler, he's 12, its weird he's the only one in the family with blonde hair, Dad jokes about it, saying its because mom had a fling, and got pregnant with him, but we all know he's joking. Tyler has brown eyes, and is in Middle School, he's very shy and is like Timmy very much.

Yeah you see, that my _huge _family, I hate having a big family, I never get my own space, well I do, but only when Nena, isn't staying here, because Nicole, has to stay in my room, and Nena is here _a lot, _but Dad is building an extension on the side of the house, he's in the middle of it actually, and that means no more having Nicole sleeping in my room, I'll have it all to myself. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but they are always just too in my face all the time. I wish I could just be invisible.

"Gabi, come help me will you?" My mother, Anna Montez, asked me as she struggled, with a box, getting it out from the trunk.

I sighed, as I walked over to my mother, and helped her with the box, as I got it from her I turned around and gave it straight to Lucas. I smiled at him, as he took it and then walked into the house.

We had just been out, on one of our famous family outings, to the Park in Albercerque town, Sure they were fun, but I was getting kinda to old for them now, even though Lucas, Johnny, Timmy, Kevin and Matt still enjoy them. Which I find weird, as they also run up and down the park field, screaming _'Oh my gosh, Nooo don't eat me Tyler!!!'_ Well maybe they are just doing, it for Tyler now, but they sure act like it's for their own enjoyment.

I then decided, to get started on my Homework for that night, it was Sunday night and I wasn't at school at all last week, because I was ill with the flu, but I was actually okay on Friday, but Dad didn't want to chance anything. I swear he thinks I'm a baby sometimes. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked into my Samsung G600 (A/N: I have that Phone its amazing lol in pink!).

"Hey Girl, you coming to school tomorrow?" My Best friend, Sharpay Evans replied.

"Hey Shar, and yep, I'm actually catching up on some homework at the minute." I replied to her.

"Gab's I don't see why you do that shit, it's not worth it, they don't mark it or anything." The blonde replied down the phone to me as I rolled my eyes and walked onto my balcony, which over looked my back garden, I also had a big window at the other end of my room, which over looked the front garden, I had the biggest room in the house, but its also on the top floor. We have 3 floors, a ground floor with kitchen, living room, dining room, A Study, Computer room, a bathroom and my dad's office. Second floor, Lucas' room, Johnny's room, Timmy's room, Tyler's room, my parents room and another two bathrooms. Then on the third floor, which is the top floor, is my room, Nicole's room, Matt's room, Kevin's room and one more bathroom, I have an en-suite so I don't have to share with the others. My parents also have en-suite. We do have other random rooms, like closets and a few small rooms, which couldn't be classed as rooms aswell.

As I looked over at the garden, next door too Are's, I didn't expect to see anybody out there at this time, it was 6:33pm to be exact, and an elderly couple live there, they're about 64ish, and to my surprise, I saw a boy, he looked to be about 17ish. "Her Shar, do you know that a boy about Kevin's age, is playing basketball next door?" I asked her.

"Yeah that's Troy Bolton. He just moved in with his grandparents." Sharpay replied, as I heard her moving something, probably looking out of her window. She lived two doors up from me, so she lived next Door to Troy Bolton's Grandparents. I didn't know the guy, I had never even seen him before, but he looked hot.

"You know him?" I asked her, as I kept my eyes locked on the moving figure below, as he made a shot in the basket and it sank in the net. He looked so graceful, on that court, looked better than Kevin or matt did when they would play anyway.

"Yeah, he's in Your brothers class." She replied, as I was confused _Which Brother? _She took the words right out of my mouth. "Kevin's class, he's a junior and he's fucking HOT!" She said. Me and Matt were Sophomore's.

"Kevin introduced you to him? Why would he do that?" I asked her confused, Kevin never even speaks to Sharpay and my friends, if I'm not there.

"I kinda begged him too." Sharpay replied, and giggled a little. "But Gab's I can tell you're gonna like him, just to warn you that Kevin already said to him, to keep away from you." She added as I sighed annoyed.

Why the hell does he have to ruin it? He might have been good for me. Even though I've never even spoken to the guy, I can just sense there is something good about him. I don't know what it is yet, but I will find out.

"Well Gab's I better go now, Daddy wants me." Sharpay said, as I rolled my eyes at how much of a daddy's girl she was.

"Okay Shar. I'll see you tomorrow, pick me up okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah okay, at 8:15, yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah that's right, well See ya." I replied to her.

"Yeah, Bye, Love You." Sharpay said and hung up before I could reply. I smiled to myself as I put my phone, on the side of the balcony and watched the boy as I know as _Troy Bolton_ play basketball. I Loved the way he moved with the ball, I hadn't even spoke to the guy and I already liked him. Gosh what was wrong with me? I got interrupted by thoughts as One of my brothers snuck up behind me making me jump I screamed, and knocked my phone off the side of the balcony. I turned around and saw matt grinning at me, I scowled at him.

"MATTHEW JOHNATHON I DEMMAND YOU TO GO AND GET MY PHONE THIS INSTANT!!!!" I screamed at him, it was probably a bit too loud, as I heard Tyler shout to shut up.

"Well I'm ever so sorry Gabriella _Anne _but Kevin wants to talk to you." Matt replied emphasising my middle name like I did to him.

"I will speak to him, when you get my phone!!" I exclaimed, my voice still quite loud.

"Hey it wasn't my fault you screamed and knocked your phone off the side." He defended himself, as I just rolled my eyes and we walked out of my room and down the 2 sets of stairs in silence, Matt thinking he had won, but hell he hadn't.

As we reached the bottom floor, I looked at him and grabbed his hat, I run into the kitchen and over to the sink. "You get my phone or the Hat gets a little fairy liquid treatment, oh and also some grease from the kitchen pans!" I threatened, this was Matt's favorite hat, he would have to get my phone. I would get it myself but I'm in a tank top and boxer knickers, which I sleep in and I didn't want _Troy Bolton _to see me.

"Why don't you go and get it yourself?" Matt asked me, as I rolled my eyes and pointed down at my outfit. "Oh I see you'll get embarrassed because Troy Bolton will see you." He said and grinned, just as Kevin walked in with Lucas and Johnny.

"What about Troy Bolton?" Kevin asked as he looked at the two.

"Gabi is embarrassed to get her phone from outside, because Troy will see her." Matt replied as Gabriella groaned.

"Why would you be embarrassed to go out there?" Lucas asked, yeah he may be the eldest but not the most intelligent of them all.

"Because she has a crush on him and Shes wearing underwear and a tank top, which I may say is way to revealing." Matt replied, as they looked at her shocked.

"Okay, I do NOT have a crush on Troy Bolton, I've never even talked to him in my life and this top is just for sleeping in." I replied and rolled my eyes, gosh who invented brothers?

"Then why were you staring at him when I walked in?" Matt asked me, as I blushed slightly, but quickly covered it up as I turned around and made myself a drink.

"Look, if none of you will get my phone for me, then I guess I'll have to let Troy Bolton see a little too much of me." I said as I turned around smirking at them.

"Matt go get the damn phone for her!!!" Johnny exclaimed and pushed Matt out the French doors, in the kitchen. I grinned, I had gotten what I wanted.

Matt came in a few minutes later, without my phone though. "Matt where's my phone?!" I asked him annoyed.

"I think you lost it." He replied, as I rolled my eyes, didn't he meant he lost it.

"Don't you mean that you lost it. You were the one who made me knock it off the side dumb ass!" I exclaimed.

"Actually it was Kevin's fault." Matt said.

"How the hell is it my fault?!" Kevin asked confused.

"You wanted Gabriella, so you told me to go up and get her, which made her knock her phone off." Matt replied matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes, I left the kitchen and walked into the hall leaving them to argue over who's fault it was. I was about to walk up the stairs, when there was a knock on the door. I turned around and walked over to the big door and opened it, to reveal a teenage boy, he had these gorgeous blue eyes, that was the first thing I noticed about him, then it was his muscles on his arms. He was wearing a white vest, which showed off his muscles. One word. Fitty. I suddenly came back to reality. "Umm hi?" I said, not even knowing who he was.

"Hi I'm Troy.. Troy Bolton." He said and stuck his hand out for me to shake, but instead I almost fainted, he was even more hot then she expected, I held onto the door frame to balance myself and came back to reality once again.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez." I said, smiling and shook his hand. His hand was so soft and fit mine perfectly, my heart started racing, as he looked at me. "So what can I do for you?" I asked him, smiling widely.

"Is Kevin there? Or Matt?" He asked me, as I smiled at him even wider, as I played with a strand of my hair, twirling it around my finger.

"Yeah I'm right here man." Kevin said as he came over to Me and Troy. "Sorry about My Younger sister, she's just being _herself _a dork." He joked, as I gasped.

"Nah it's okay man, we had a nice chat." Troy replied and winked at me. I melted and had to hold onto Kevin's arm to keep me up.

Kevin then looked at me and his eyes grew wide. "GABRIELLA!!!" He exclaimed, as I snapped out of my trance of staring at Troy and looked at my older brother.

"Yes Kevin?" I asked him annoyed that I couldn't look at Troy.

"Go upstairs and put some clothes on." He said to me as I rolled my eyes and started my walk for the stairs.

"Bye Gabriella." He said as I looked back, causing me to trip up the stairs. I blushed and quickly ran up the stairs and to my bedroom, gosh was Sharpay going to be in for a shock.

-----------

"Sorry about that man." Kevin said as he let Troy into the house further.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind the attention." Troy replied and smirked.

Kevin just laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean dude. So what's up?" He asked as they walked into the living room.

"Nothin just wondering if you wanna hang out?" Troy asked, as they sat down.

"Yeah, we can watch the game." Kevin said as he turned the T.V. on and Matt walked in with Popcorn.

"So you remember, what I said on Wednesday right Troy?" Kevin asked him, half way through the game.

"Umm about not getting involved with your sister?" Troy asked and looked up at his new friend.

"Yeah, I just don't like her dating, we're all very protective of her." Kevin said seriously."Yeah don't worry man, you can trust me not to pull anything with her." Troy said and smiled.

"Thanks man, I think we're gonna be great friends." Kevin said as him and Troy did the guy handshake.

Troy smiled slightly at Kevin, and went back to watching the game. He couldn't help but feel something for Gabriella, he had only just met her and they had only had a 3 minute conversation, how could they feel anything for her? Especially seeing as though he just promised his probably going to become best friend, that he wouldn't get with her. But he couldn't help the way he felt about this girl. There was just something about her, which he liked. Even though she was acting like a teenage girl, who was crushing on the cutest guy in school. But he liked it. There was something about Gabriella Montez, something different and he liked it.

**So did you like it? I hope you did, I'll only carry on if you liked it and I'm going to try and add lots of description in it. (:**

**Lets say 7 reviews? Please**

**Xoxo**

**sophie**


	2. Because Of You

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews you gave me, I got 19 reviews, when I only thought I would have got like 5. So thanks so much, I'm gonna update See You Again next, so if you read that story to, it will be updated soon and then i will update Outiside Looking in :). Hope you like this chapter. Oh and sorry for and grammar mistakes, I'm English but I'm crap with that kinda stuff lol. **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing off, I groaned and hit the snooze button, rolled over and put my pillow over my head just wanting to go back to sleep. I didn't want to get up and go to school today, I was to tired. Well that was kinda my fault, because I was up all night thinking about how stupid I looked when Troy Bolton came round. I still call him Troy Bolton, I don't know if I should call him Troy or not. I know sounds stupid right? But I dunno, I just have this feeling. Its weird and over taking me. I've never felt it before.

"Ella get up!!" I heard Matt yell, as he walked past my room. I groaned and sat up, stuffing my pillow back in its rightful place. I stood up from my bed, pulling my dressing gown around my body and walked into my en-suite, I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. Gosh, was my hair a mess or what? I got in the shower, then when I got out I walked over to my cupboard and examined the tops, skirts, jeans, Capri's and pants I had in there. As it was, November, and November in Albercerque was Freezing, I settled on, a grey tank top which said 'no rules rock' on the side, Black Tights, some little grey shorts, a Grey Graphic Checked Belted coat, Black heels, a woollen red barrette hat and a red leather handbag. A Dried my hair and left it down in its natural curls, I looked like I was going on a walk in New York In December, but infact I was just going to school in Albercerque. Gosh, who invented Winter?

I walked down the first set of stairs and caught up with Lucas and walked down the last set of stairs with him, I was surprised he hadn't said anything about my outfit, he was probably gonna go off about that I could break my neck wearing these heels, or should be wearing Capri's instead of shorts, but hey I was wearing tights nothing wrong with the outfit, right? We finally reached the ground floor, we went into the kitchen and the whole family were sat around the kitchen table, or on the sides eating breakfast, well Athena wasn't there, she'd be coming back into town next weekend though.

"Hey Guys." I said smiling at them, as I walked over to the fridge, grabbing a breakfast bar and was about to walk out when Kevin got up.

"Stop!!" I heard him say rather loudly, I cursed under my breath and slowly turned around to him, plastering a huge fake smile on my face.

"Yes Brother dearest?" I asked sweetly.

"You wanna go and put some trousers on, instead of short." He said to me as I rolled my eyes, I knew one of them would say something.

I was about to reply when I heard Sharpay beep her horn. "Sorry Dude, gotta go!" I exclaimed and run out of the house, making sure I didn't trip over anything.

I reached Sharpay's car just as Matt, Kevin and Nicole were walking out. "Quick Shar GO!!" I yelled as Sharpay quickly put her foot on the accelerator and we were on our way to school. Luckily for me, I didn't wanna be lectures, about how inappropriate my shoes were for school, but I looked good and I didn't look like a slut. It wasn't fair, they weren't like this with Nicole or Nena, why couldn't they just leave me alone? Oh yeah because of the incident.

"So know we're away from your house what's up? And why did you want me to hurry up?" Sharpay asked as we were half way to school.

"Well nothing really and because Kevin was going to lecture me on wearing sensible footwear and pants." I replied, as I looked into the rear mirror, checking my hair over.

"Why you so worried about what you look like? Your usually just like sling on some pants and a top and i'm done?" Sharpay asked, and quickly glanced at me. "Btw, I sooo need to borrow that hat at the weekend." She added as i rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"No reason, just felt like being in the fashion for once." I replied and shrugged. If Sharpay only knew the truth.

"Yeah right. Who's the guy?" She asked me as a blushed a bright pink shade. "Ooo do I know him? Is he cute?" She asked more questions, just shut up. I felt myself blush harder as she went on and on. "Gabiiii tell meeee!!" She whined.

"No Shar, there isn't anybody." I replied, to her as we pulled up in Sharpay's personalised parking space. Gosh was that girl full of money or what?

We both got out, and joined arms together as we reached the back of the car and walked into school together. As soon as we walked into the doors of East High, everyone parted for us. What the hell? Last Week it wasn't like this, well 2 weeks ago it wasn't like this. I wasn't here last week. What the hell happened here? Sharpay just walked smiling, as she pulled me along to our lockers, with me just looking around at the people confused.

We finally got to our lockers and I turned to Sharpay completely confused. "What the hell is this Shar?" I asked her, and raised my hands for effect.

"What is what?" She asked me, not really paying much attention, she was just staring at herself in the mirror inside her bright pink locker.

"Everyone fucking paying so much attention to us!!!" I exclaimed, as She finally turned to look at me.

"Pretty cool huh?" She asked and smiled, as she pressed both of her hands to the side of her head to puff her hair out a bit.

"Pretty cool? I don't think they are the words i'm looking for Shar. I hate it, I hate people staring at me! Why are they staring anyway?" I asked her, still completely confused and kinda irritated by the staring.

She shrugged at me. "I don't know, but kinda cool." She replied, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the girls bathrooms.

"Well you must have done something last week for them to be staring." I said, as we walked into the bathrooms and Sharpay immediately walked to the mirror.

"Why does it have to have been me? It could have been you."

I rolled my eyes, it couldn't have been me I wasn't even at school last week. "I wasn't here last week Sharpay." I said to her, as she turned to me.

"Who said that it happened at school? I mean you like a guy, maybe the school are staring because of that." She said to me as I looked at her.

"I don't like a guy, and if I did, why would they all be staring like hawks? How would they find out anyway?" I asked her, as she looked at me and her eyes went wide.

"Is it Troy Bolton?!?!" She asked me as I flushed red and she grinned at me. "It is isn't it?" She said and I just ignored her, and walked out of the bathrooms. "Gabiiii." She whined and followed me out. "I know it's him, so just admit it already! Did you talk to him? What did your brothers say?" She asked me getting excited.

"Sharpay, I don't fancy Troy and to answer your questions, yes I talked to him, while I was half naked which was embarrassing and my brothers already told him to back off, they didn't say anything to me and anyway its not like he's ever gonna like someone like me." I replied to her and sighed sadly.

"I know you do Gabi!!! And 1. He will see you fully naked in the next few months I bet you. 2. Just because your brothers tell a guy to back off, it doesn't mean you should obey them and 3. Gabriella Anne Montez you are fucking gorgeous any guy would kill to Bang you dirty and hard!" Sharpay replied, which made me laugh. But I suddenly stopped when I heard Kevin's stern Voice behind us.

"Why would a guy wanna Bang you dirty and hard gabriella?!" He asked slightly angry.

"Look Kevin, we were just messing about!" I said to him.

"Well I'm not letting any guy bang my little sister dirty and hard!!!" He exclaimed, slightly to loud, as everyone turned and looked at us.

"Who wants to bang our little sister dirty and hard?!" Matt exclaimed walking over to us, as ii groaned and flushed bright pink.

"Nobody does Guys, I was just telling Gabriella that she's gorgeous because she doesn't thing any guy would like her, so I just said it to give her confidence." Sharpay said to them

"What does she need confidence for then?" Matt asked her.

Sharpay stuttered a little not knowing what to say, "You tell them Gab's." She said pushing me forward.

I thought for a little bit and then remembered Sharpay's party tonight. "Confidence for Sharpay's party tonight." I said and then mentally kicked myself, they weren't supposed to know about that. "Uhh I mean Taylor's sleepover!" I corrected.

They both gave me weird looks and then Kevin said. "Look I know your lying, 1. You don't need confidence at this prosiest moment, and 2. Your not going to Sharpay's party tonight." And walked off.

I stared blankly at Kevin as he walked off. "Fuck You Kevin!" I exclaimed, when he turned the corner, and everyone had stopped looking at us.

"Gab's I'll cover for you tonight, so you can go to that party, but no 'Banging' any guys okay?" Matt said to me.

"Okay, thank you so much you're the best brother ever!!!" I squealed and hugged him tightly.

-----------------

Later that day, it was now the end of last period and me and Sharpay walked out of Biology and were about to go to homeroom, when one of the only people I wouldn't have expected to stop and want to talk to me, stopped and wanted to talk to me. Yeah you've got it Troy Bolton. Sharpay grinned at me, and winked before she walked off to homeroom.

"Hey." Troy said to me as I giggled at him. What the fuck was that? Am I some kind of idiot or what?

"Heyy." I replied, and smiled at him dreamily. Well at least its one step down from humiliating myself.

"So I heard your going to Sharpay's party tonight." He said and leaned against a locker.

"Uhh, yeah, I mean she's my best friend I have to go." I replied, and he smiled at me. OH EMM GEE Troy Bolton smiled at me!!! "Uhh so are you going?" I asked him, in a chilled tone of voice.

"Only if you save a dance for me." He said to me.

I smiled at him, but was lost for words. "I'm not sure my brothers would like that." I said, and saw a glint of disappointment in his eyes. "But, hey they're never gonna find out right?" I said, as I saw him smile. That amazing smile, I just loved. Made me melt, gosh I'm melting right now. Get a hold of yourself Gabi, he's just another guy. Well an incredibly cute other guy!

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, as the late bell rang. Shit this meant we were late for homeroom. I was on the other side of school, what was the point of me going now? I would get there and the bell would ring. "Uhh we're late." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah." I said and smiled at him. I could tell he was feeling embarrassed, for pointing out the obvious.

"Umm, there's no point going to homeroom now, so can I show you something?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah of course, where?" I asked.

"You'll see." He replied, as he put his hand out, I accepted it and he took me to a place I had never been before. It was magnificent, it belonged to the science club I think, it had beautiful plants of all kinds and was on top of the whole school. The roof top.

"Wow I never even knew this place existed." I said and admired the view.

"Yeah, well on my first day I got kinda lost and ended up here, instead of Biology." He said as I laughed. Yes it wasn't a giggle, it was a real laugh this time.

"It's amazing up here, I've never seen so many plants in my life!" I said and looked at them all.

"What's your favorite flower?"

I looked at him giving him a weird look and then replied, "Lilies."

"Here." He said and pulled out a single lily, from one of the pots, and handing it to me.

"Aaww thank you Troy." I said and took the Flower from him.

"Here." He said, as he put the flower in my hair.

I smiled at him, he was so sweet. He wasn't like all the other boys in this school. He wasn't a stuck up jerk, or conceited or full of himself. He was the complete opposite, although I had only known him for a day and a half, I was already liking him.

---------------------

Me and Sharpay walked down the stairs of Sharpay's house, and into the big front hall, there was so many people in her house. Probably the whole school, well not the nerds, because they don't come to Sharpay's party's, there wasn't many Freshman, that was good, because then Nicole wouldn't catch me at the party. There were loads of Sophomore's, because that was our grade and a lot of Junior's too, not too many seniors but more senior's then Freshman.

I was wearing, white short-shorts, a bright pink aluminous tank top and legwarmers, white ballet flats and a bright pink hair grip on the side of my hair, as I let it down freely, in its natural curls. As for Sharpay she was wearing the same as me, but she was wearing a tube top, and she had white heels on instead of flats.

We made our way through the crowd of teenagers already drunk, people had probably brought their own alcohol, but Sharpay had provided Alcohol. We reached the middle of her living room, her huge living room may I add, we started to dance, as the song 'lets dace - lady ga ga' blasted through the speakers. We then found ourselves, dancing with two guys, I didn't even know who the guy was, but he wouldn't have been some perv, because all the guests got given invitations through email, and if you didn't have it with you, when you got to the gates of Sharpay's house, the guards wouldn't let you in.

The song changed, again, as 'First Class girl - Marcus Paulk and Drew Seeley' played. I wasn't even looking at the guy, who was dancing up against me, I just moved my hands up and into his hair, as his arms wrapped around me from behind, and we danced together.

I felt as though our bodies fitted together, I didn't even know who this guy was but we connected, I could feel the sparks shooting up and down my back as we danced, getting more and more heated. I was just so glad none of my brothers were here, to interrupt me. They would probably go crazy at me for just dancing with this guy, I wasn't exactly gonna go upstairs and have sex with him.

Soon enough I got pulled away from the guy I was dancing with by Sharpay, who was probably already drunk. She pulled me into the kitchen and handed me a drink, I knew exactly what we were gonna do. She then handed me another, and another, until we had about 6 little shot glasses each. She looked at me across the counter, as a grinned and nodded my head at her. We both grabbed each glass one at a time and gulped them down.

I finished mine first. As usual. I may act like I'm miss sweet and innocent when I'm with my family and at school, but I am a real party girl, when I get to party's and am away from my family. I just love to let loose and go crazy, me and Shar are both like that. We don't care who's watching us. We only have one life to live, so why not live it to its fullest?

"NO FAIR!!!" Sharpay screamed at me. "YOU WON AGAIN!!!!" She added and put her elbows on the counter, holding herself up.

"Not my fault, you're a light weight Shar." I said and laughed as she tried to get up, but failed. Gosh, she makes me laugh, especially when she's drunk.

"Me a light weight? Gab's you can't drink a whole night without passing out!" She said to me.

"Oh yeah, you wanna bet?" I asked and grinned, as did she.

"Hell yeah!!" She exclaimed. "Whoever, drinks the most without passing out or throwing up tonight, gets to give their allowance to the other and give them a little something to eat." She smirked.

"Okay, but what is that something to eat?" I asked and looked at her sceptically.

"Well.. We'll just have to see, because I don't even know yet!!" She exclaimed and hiccupped.

"Okay. Your On Miss Evans!" I yelled and shook her hand, as we both walked back out into the living room.

It was now like 12:15 and me and Shar, we're completely pissed out of our heads. I walked over to my best Friend, and she smirked at me.

"What are you thinking?" I slurred out.

"I dare you to go kiss that guy!" She said and pointed to a random guy, well she thought it was a guy anyway.

"Shar, that's a plant." I said and laughed, she was so obviously more pissed than me.

"Oh okay, well kiss that dude then." She actually pointed to a guy this time.

I agreed and walked over to the guy, pulling him into a hot and steamy kiss, I didn't mean any of it though. As I pulled away from the guy, I felt him pull me back in. I shrugged and kissed him back, he was a good kisser it didn't bother me. I moved my hands into his hair, it was short so I couldn't tangle my hands through but oh well, I felt his hands move down towards my Ass. I left him to it as I kissed him.

Sharpay was stood with a drink in her hand, as she was watching me and grinning, when Troy came and stood next to her.

"Heyyyyy Trooooooy." She said and turned to him.

"Hey Sharpay, do you know where Gabriella is? I need to talk to her." He asked the drunk blonde.

"Yup." She replied and nodded at him.

"Where is she?" He asked her.

"Ooohhhhh she's making-out." She replied and took another gulp of her drink.

Troy sighed, as he rolled his eyes at her. "Where is she making-out?" He asked, her again.

"Over there!" She said, turning around and pointed at me making-out with a guy. To be honest, I wasn't really enjoying it as much now, the guy was trying to put his hand up my shorts and I think he got the wrong idea.

I tried to push him off of me now, I didn't wanna go have sex with the guy, but he just pushed me against the wall harder. I squirmed in his grip, and tried pushing him off of me again but he was to strong.

"C'mon baby, I know you wanna." He mumbled against my lips, as I tried to pull away, he must have been a senior. Wait until Lucas or Kevin hear about this. God Gabi not the time for joking around, just concentrate on getting this guy off of you, but then I didn't have to worry about it, as I opened my eyes and saw.. No way it wasn't was it? Oh way it was. Troy Bolton holding the guy up by his collar. I stood on my spot, and stared at the scene infront of me, as Sharpay ran and stood next to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!" Troy yelled at the guy, as I watched on.

"Man, get the hell off of me." The guy, who I now recognised as, a guy on the baseball team with Kevin.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!!! SHE'S 16 AND DRUNK!!!" He yelled at him, sure it wasn't bad, he was only two years older then me but I wasn't gonna stop Troy beating up the guy for me.

"WOAH DUDE, SHE KISSED ME!!" The guy yelled at Troy.

I gulped I didn't want a full on fight to start in Sharpay's living room, I don't think she would care though. She was one of the people cheering on the fight.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE FUCKING KISSED YOU FIRST, SHE WAS TRYING TO PUSH YOU OFF BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!!!" He yelled at him. I smiled slightly to myself, Troy was sticking up for me. The guy didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at An angry Troy, holding his collar, he was probably to scared to say anything. "WELL?!" Troy exclaimed at him.

"Uhh I'm sorry!" He said as he finally got out of Troy's grip, and ran out of the house.

Troy then walked over to Me, not saying a word, he just looked at me and pulled me out of Sharpay's house, I quickly waved Goodbye To Sharpay, before I got pulled out of the door.

As we got into Troy's car, he sat in he drivers seat and gave me one cold look, before he started the car. I couldn't stand this silence, we were like 15 minutes away from my house, and I couldn't put up with it.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked him.

He gave me a quick glance, as I stared at him. "Why do you think?" He said coldly.

"Troy, I don't know what I have done to upset but it would be nice if you told me." I replied.

"You. Kissing that guy and I had to protect you." He said to me, as I rolled my eyes. God More protecting I don't need it I'm a big girl.

"I'm a big girl troy, I can protect myself." I replied, as he kept his eyes on the road.

"A Big girl are you? Well it didn't look like it from where I was standing, you couldn't get him off of you. What if I hadn't have been there Ella? What might he have done?" He asked me as I looked at him shocked.

"You called me Ella." I said, shocked.

"So?" He looked at me quickly.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." I whispered quietly.

"So are you gonna answer my question!?" He asked as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, your right I needed you there Troy I'm sorry. I just hate all the protecting. I get enough of it from my brothers, I don't need it from you." I replied truthfully.

"Okay, I get you don't want me protecting you, but it looked as though you needed help." He said as he drove round the corner to our street.

"Yeah I guess I did need help in that particular moment Troy, but please next time, don't help me." I replied, as he pulled up outside his house and we both got out.

I got out of his car and started to walk up to my house, but damn it, I put Sharpay's shoes on half way through the night, and now I have just tripped over and landed on my Ass. Troy quickly ran over to me and helped me up, I smiled great fully as I tried to walk up the steps and to the porch, but remember I am drunk. I think I'm slightly more sober then before, but still pissed outta my head.

Troy ran over, he took my hand's and helped me get up the steps and then knocked on the door, holding me up so I wouldn't fall.

The door swung open and there stood a very Angry, Lucas, Kevin, Tommy, Johnny and my Father. Obviously not Matt, because he helped me sneak out, well he didn't do a very good job of it, because it looks as though they know I was at the party. Damn it!

"Hi, I found Gabriella at the party." Troy said as he coughed slightly, and looked at my fuming family.

"GABRIELLA GET IN NOW!!!" Lucas yelled at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"YOU CANNOT TELL MEEEE WHAT TO DOOO!!!" I yelled back, slurring my words out.

"YES HE CAN GABRIELLA ANNE NOW GET TO YOUR ROOM!!!" My father yelled at me, as Nicole came stumbling up the drive and walked straight in, without a single word from any of them. "WHAT THE HELL?! SHE'S BEEN OUT, SHE'S 15 AND SHE'S PISSED AND YOU DON'T TELL HER OFF FOR IT!!!" I yelled at them. This was no way fucking fair.

"WE HAVE OUR REASONS!!!" Kevin yelled back at me, as Troy stood next to me awkwardly.

"CARE TO UNLIGHTEN ME WITH THEM?!" I asked angrily.

"I think I better get going." Troy said.

"Okay bye Troy thanks for bringing me home." I said and hugged him, just to annoy my brothers. Troy walked across the lawn to his house.

"IN NOW!!!" My dad yelled at me, as I groaned and walked in.

"WHY IS IT THAT I GET TREATED LIKE THE FUCKING BABY IN THIS FAMILY?!" I yelled, as I stood on the bottom step, of the stairs.

"BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE THE DAMN BABY!!" Johnny yelled.

"FUCK I HATE ALL OF YOU, YOU NEVER LET ME DO AYTHING I WANT!!!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE LAST TIME WE GAVE YOU SOME FREEDOM, YOU GOT RAPED!!!" Kevin yelled, as I ran up the stairs already in tears.

I ran up the two flights of stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut, and locking it tight. I cried for a little and then grabbed my ipod, jumping through the two songs which meant the most to me 'Because of You - Kelly Clarkson' and 'The Reason - hoobastank' Ever since the rape, they have been the two songs on my most played, play list. I don't go a day without them two songs being played on my ipod.

I fell on my bed, and cried into my pillow, I hate my life. I just wanna be a normal girl, If I didn't have over protective brothers, then I wouldn't have got raped, I wanted freedom because of them, so its their fault. I hate them sooo sucking much! They ruin everything! Well Matt is okay, and squirt is okay aswell, although Matt can be overprotective too but he actually lets me do stuff, unlike the dick's that are supposed to be my other brothers.

I cried myself to sleep that night..

**Okay, this chapter took me days to make, so I hope you like it so how about 15 reviews? So I have 34 reviews, that would be amazing! **

**Xoxo**

**Sophie**


	3. You can't let them rule Your Life

_**Okay so before I start someone said about telling you who play her brothers and sisters, so I will do that lol.**_

_**Athena - Rachel Bilson**_

_**Lucas - Kevin Jonas**_

_**Johnny and Timmy - Taylor Lautner**_

_**Kevin - Joe Jonas**_

_**Matt - Nick Jonas**_

_**Gabriella - Vanessa Hudgens**_

_**Nicole - Aj (Amanda) Michalka**_

_**Tyler - Cole Sprouse (When he was younger, in the first season of the suite life of zack and Cody)**_

_I woke up the next morning, finding Myself still in my clothes from the party the night before and with a banging headache. My earphones were still in my ears, and the song's 'Because of You' and 'The Reason' were still playing on repeat, I got up and looked in my mirror, to find my mascara had run down my cheeks, from where I had been crying and my eyes were all puffy and red. I sighed and started to get ready._

_I settled on a white tee, light blue jeans, Cream UGG boots, a black hoodie which had Montez on the back and a black beanie hat on my head, with my hair in two loose braids on either side. I decided to just put some foundation on today, I couldn't be bothered to go all out, I was tired, upset and my head felt like it was spinning. _

_I walked into the kitchen to find Lucas, Johnny, Nicole and Matt stood around eating, with mom at the stove and dad reading the newspaper at the table. They all looked up at me as I walked in, Mom smiled slightly, Nicole rolled her eyes, me and Nicole really didn't get along to well, Dad, Lucas and Johnny saw me and went back to what they were doing, they were obviously still angry at me and Matt looked at me and smiled sympathetically. At least I had my mom and matt on my side. _

_I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice, pouring myself a glass and then got a breakfast bar from the cupboard. I was just about to leave when Lucas said something._

"_I think we need to talk about what happened last night." He said and looked at me sternly._

"_Can't you guys just understand that I have a life, and you can't be part of it all the time? You cant always try and protect me." I said slowly and quietly, but everyone could still hear. _

"_But if we don't protect you, then you'll end up getting hurt again." Johnny said._

"_That was one time, it was a year ago, I was 15 then, I think I'm old enough to look after myself now! I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need protection." I replied, as they all looked at me. I didn't think anyone was going to say anything but then Kevin walked in with Timmy._

"_YES YOU DO NEED PROTECTION!!!" Kevin yelled at me, as I turned around and looked at him standing in the doorway with Timmy._

_I thought, why do they always get to be the ones who win these fights, I can stand up for myself and I'm gonna for once. "NO I DON'T KEVIN, I'M NOT SOME STUPID LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE!!!!" I yelled back at him._

_Kevin stood there and thought for a little bit, he knew that I was right, he just needed to let go. Let go of me, let me live my life on my own, but he couldn't do that. _

_He didn't reply, so I just walked out of the kitchen, pushing past him and out the front door, to see Sharpay's car had just pulled up outside. _

"_Heyy hun!" Sharpay said, way to happily for someone who got pissed the night before._

"_Heyy Shar, how are you so happy?" I asked her, as we started to drive._

"_Because I won the bet." She replied smiling brightly._

"_Umm no I don't think you did." I said, as she looked at me confused._

"_Uhh yeah I did, I didn't pass out and I drank wayyy more then you did." She replied, keeping her eyes on the road._

"_I didn't pass out either, and I must have drank more than you because I don't remember hardly anything from last night." I said. _

"_Okay, I don't think we thought this through properly." She said and laughed. "But I can tell you what happened last night." She added and was grinning like a 3 year old._

_God was it that bad? It must have been, if sharpay was grinning like an idiot. What the hell did I go and do? All I remember is coming home and My brothers and dad shouting at me, then I ran upstairs crying. What actually happened at the party? Oh crap, I promised Troy a dance, I don't even know if I did or not. _

"_What happened?" I asked kinda scared for the answer. _

"_Well we had a little to much to drink, I dared you to kiss a guy, troy saw that you were trying to push him off and came over and was gonna beat him up for you. Oh and earlier in the night you were dancing with a guy, don't ask me who it was because I have no clue." She replied._

"_Troy was gonna beat him up?" I asked her shocked._

"_Yeah." She replied, as she pulled into the school parking lot. "And then he dragged you home. Y'know, I think he likes you Gabi." She added. _

_I smiled slightly, wow I hope troy liked me, but then again my brothers would get in the way. As usual. I seriously cannot have any kind of relationship with a guy, without them all getting in the way of it. _

_Sharpay pulled up in her parking space, as we both got out and walked into school. We were about 5 lockers away from our lockers when we saw Troy, Kevin and some of their other friends. I stopped in my tracks, and my breath hitched in my throat. He was stood right there, standing there with my brother and his friends, but he looked so frickin hot! He had a pair of light washed blue jeans on, red and black Vans and a white T-Shirt, which showed off his muscles perfectly. His hair was swooped to the side, looking very sexy. _

"_Gabi.." Sharpay said waving her hand infront of my face. _

"_What?!" I said quickly, as I snapped out of my trance quickly and looked at my best friend._

"_You were staring at him." Sharpay said to me, as I turned to her and blushed._

"_No I wasn't." I replied, as we started to walk to our lockers, which meant walking past Troy. _

"_Yes you were Gabi, I saw you staring at him, with my own eyes!" Sharpay said, just as we walked past Troy and Kevin. _

"_Who was staring?" Kevin asked us, as I made a mental note to myself to kill Sharpay later._

"_No-one." I said quickly. _

"_Yeah No-one." Sharpay said, and looked at Troy smirking._

"_Why are you looking at me like that Sharpay?" Troy asked Sharpay._

"_Like what?" She asked playing dumb._

"_C'mon Shar lets go!" I said and pulled her towards our lockers quickly. _

"_Sorry about that dude, I think Gabi has a little crush on you and we haven't been getting on very well for the past few days." Kevin said To Troy as he laughed. _

"_Don't worry about it." Troy replied, pretending not to care, but on the inside he was relived that gabriella __might_ like him because, now he _might _have a chance with Gabriella, even though her brothers would never let that happen.

I watched as Troy walked down the corridor with my stupid brother, god why were they even here? All they do is eat, sleep and annoy me, can't they like live somewhere else, they're no use to anyone here anyway, well accept for a girl, who just wants a quick fuck in the closet, but other than that they were useless. Oh my god, I cannot believe I just said my brothers were only useful for a quick fuck in the cupboard! Obviously not for me, but I'm talking about other girls, the sluts and whores of the school.

-------------------------

I walked out of the cafeteria, I had just eaten my lunch and couldn't bare it anymore, Kevin kept staring at me, like he was watching me to make sure I didn't slip out with a random guy for a quick fuck. Didn't he have any trust in me? No, it wouldn't be them if they did, have even a tiny bit of trust in me. They seriously need to learn that I'm not a child anymore, that I can look after myself!

I walked into one of the science labs, knowing exactly where I was going, I pulled a door open, and walked up the steps onto the roof top garden. As I got to the top I could smell the fresh Albercerque air, even though it was winter, the air felt good against my skin.

I opened my eyes and saw the one and Only Troy Bolton sat on the bench staring at me, while smiling. I blushed a little and smiled at him. Neither of us said a word, we were like 6 meters apart, and just looking at each other. He did look so hot today, wait did I already mention that? I think I may have, but he seriously does!

"Hey." He said, and looked up at me, squinting his eyes together, because of the sun in his eyes. Weird. The sun is never out in the winter.

I smiled down at him. "Heyy." I said, not knowing what to say or do next. You know that feeling you get when you fall in love? Well it felt like that, nothing else around me was heard, not even the cars on the road out the back or the screams of Freshman down on the field.

I saw him move along the bench and he pointed to it. "Wanna sit?" He asked me as I slowly nodded and walked over to the bench sitting down next to him.

"So I was talking to your brother earlier.." He started, but I cut him off.

"Look, whatever he ahs said about me, he's probably just lying. I don't tell him anything." I cut him off, I saw the look on his face slump down sadly. What was he gonna say? What had Kevin said to him? Nothing stupid and embarrassing I hope. But the thing I found weird was how his facial expression turned sad, when I told him its probably not true. He probably wanted it to be true.

"Oh Okay.." He said and looked down. What the hell was this? What the hell did Kevin tell him? Whatever it was, I sure was gonna kill him!

There was a silence and it was an awkward silence I hated this type of silence. Just talk stupid! Say something anything! It's to quiet! My mind was shouting at me, telling me to talk, I didn't know what to say to him. "I'm sorry!" I got out, as he looked at me confused.

"About what?" He asked confused.

I thought for a few seconds, what could I be sorry about? Oh about not saving him a dance at the party. "About not dancing with you at the party, like I said I would." I replied, and smiled slightly. Damn that was a fuckin stupid one, couldn't you have thought of something better Gabriella? My mind was talking to me again Urghh I hated that!

"No, we danced.. We dance before you got totally drunk." He replied, as I looked at him confused.

"Really?" I asked not believing it, he just nodded. "Oh well in that case, I'm not sorry." I replied and laughed, as he chuckled at me.

"Has anyone ever said you have an amazing laugh?" He asked me as I blushed and shook my head.

"No." I said and looked down at my hands. "Thanks though." I added and looked up at him smiling.

"No seriously you do, and you have beautiful eyes." He said and lifted my chin up with his finger. I felt sparks shoot through the whole of my body at that simple touch. I blushed, as he stared into my eyes. I didn't know what to say or do, so I settled on saying nothing and staring back into his gorgeous blue orbs of absolute heaven. Seriously they were like little pools of heaven.

"Thanks.." I said about 2 minutes after he had said it. He just stared into my eyes as he leaned in slowly, I slowly leaned in also, we were about 3 inches away from each others lips. This was it, we were gonna kiss, I could just imagine it, his lips would be soft, yet the kiss would be rough, but passionate. Wait what the hell am I going on about? I have known him for what? 2 days, and I am already falling for him, I dunno what it was, but he just had a magnet and I connected to it.

We were just about to kiss when the bell rang for the end of lunch, we both pulled away quickly, opening our eyes and looked at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"We better get going." He said, as he grabbed my hand and let me go down the stairs first. Aaww what a gentleman. I sighed as we carried on our walk to the corridor's.

We reached the door to the corridor outside one of the science labs, and he let go of my hand, good if Kevin or Matt saw they wouldn't be too happy about it. I looked at him, and he smiled slightly at me as I pushed the door open and walked out into the busy corridor, crowded full of students.

I walked to the library for free period, I had it just after lunch today, so this was give me a chance to think over everything that had happened. I, Gabriella Anne Montez, Had almost Kissed Troy Bolton, One of My brothers best Friends, He is a Junior, only a year older not to bad. What would Sharpay say when I told her? What would my brother's say when they found out? Obviously they would end up finding out, this wasn't gonna go very well I knew it, and I also knew this wasn't gonna be the end of me and troy Bolton. Drama was gonna come I could see it, half probably forming because of my stupid brothers.

I walked into the library and sat down in one of the back corners, where the Art & Design books were kept. I loved sitting there, it was so peaceful, not many people at school came and sat there, usually just me. I loved art though, and I think I am actually pretty good at it too. My best subject I think.

I took out the book I was currently reading 'Twilight' and also my ipod, so I could block out all of the sound from around me. I did that quite often, block out everything around me and just concentrate on what I wanted to do.

I had been reading for like 10 minutes when I heard a very high pitched scream coming from the front of the library, I heard it through my ear phones, it must've been loud and only one person in the school could scream that loud, Sharpay Evans, AKA my best Friend. I took my earphones out, putting my book down and peered around the corner to see Sharpay talking with a girl I knew as 'Jamie'. Sharpay was talking intently with her, and then let out another high pitched scream, as the librarian told her to be quiet.

Sharpay turned around, and then she saw me she smiled and walked over to me, as I sat down back on the chair I was sitting on before.

"Just the person I was looking for." She said to me and sat down on the chair across from me.

"Umm Heyy Shar, what did you want?" I asked her, not being rude or anything.

"I heard you were with Troy at Lunch." She said and grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes, trust sharpay to know everything first. But how the hell did she find out anyway? "How the hell did you know I was with Troy?" I asked her confused.

"Jamie told me." She said and shrugged slightly, as she pulled out her nail file.

"How did Jamie know?" I asked confused as to how Jamie knew.

"She was in the science lab, when you came down the stairs from the roof top." She replied. "Oh yeah and you were holding hands, care to explain?!" She exclaimed, putting her nail file down and looking at me.

"Yeah, well it just happened. Nothing much to it Shar." I shrugged.

"Well, are you like together now?" She asked me.

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"Well.. Okay so you know that guy I danced with?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well that guy was Troy, and then we were talking and he said I had an amazing laugh and beautiful eyes!" I squealed happily as sharpay grinned.

"Anything else happen? Like a kiss Maybe?" She asked me, and smirked.

"Well we were gonna kiss but then the stupid bell rang!" I said and sighed. That kiss would have been amazing.

"Aaww you two are gonna be together In no time Gab's." She said to me as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah if my brothers let us be together, if we did Date and my brothers knew about it, we wouldn't be dating after that." I said and groaned falling back in my seat.

"Well Gabi, you know, you can't let your brothers rule your life, if you do ever date Troy or anyone while your living in a house with them, just don't tell them. Take a risk for once Gab's." She said to me. Wow that was pretty good advice for Sharpay. She usually just says to suck it up and get over it, well unless it's a fashion emergency.

I thought about it for awhile and she was right, I shouldn't let my brothers rule my life for the next like 2 and a half years of my life. I wouldn't be able to handle that, I mean when a boy even talks to me, they scare him off. I need to be able to live my life on my own, and keep them out of it. I need to Take A risk.

**Okay so I know I haven't got 34 reviews yet, but Me and Amanda (Goerdie123) made a deal, that she'll put 'Prove it!' up, if I put this one up. Anyway so can I get 13 reviews? So I have 44 reviews please! I would love that! And could you please give me some ideas for 'Outside Looking in' someone gave me ideas for it about a month ago, but I forgot them and need some lol. Review, because it always means more when you got reviews, instead of just faves and alerts. **

**Xoxo**

**sophie**


End file.
